tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hlaka
Hláka (Hel-La-Ka) The skittish Hláka are generally neutral to man’s doings, talkative, curious, and a bit scatterbrained. Hláka mercenaries may remain away from their homes for two or three years at a time, but then insist on returning, often never to return. Their flying talents make them valuable as scouts, and they can sometimes be persuaded to drop items on enemy troops if they are not in danger themselves. Hláka are terrified of ships however, and may literally die of fright if forced to travel by water. Furred flying creatures with flexible tails, Hláka are thought of as inquisitive, talkative, feckless and timid. Certainly they get nervous in roofed-over areas. Physical Attributes Hláka are slender and light-boned, flyers with six limbs: two legs, two arms, two leathery wings that have a span of around 10 meters when unfolded, and greyish or brownish short fur, ranging in height from 1.4 to 1.59m, though they are quite light for their size. : Hláka wings are large, even when folded. This must be taken into account if they ever attempt to fit through narrow spaces. Their head is humanoid but somewhat flattened, with three close-set eyes, often bright blue, protected by nictitating membranes beneath a heavy brow ridge, set in a bony crest. A furred ruff conceals their hearing organs. They can fly quite well, but dislike walking any distance because their legs are relatively weak, as are their arms. They are covered in greyish or brownish short fur. They have a powerful prehensile tail, tipped with a rapier-like bony blade that they often poison before combat. Flight: Hláka fly extremely well, with a cruising speed of about 20 kph. Flying 100 km a day is no great problem for them, and they could push it to 200 km a day, though would find this very fatiguing. With a strong tailwind, a Hláka could reach a maximum speed of 50 kph, for perhaps 30 seconds at a time. They are very quiet when flying. A Hláka can walk for at most 2 hours at a time, due to weak, easily tired leg muscles. Enclaves The Mountain eyries in Kilalammu, to the east of Tsolyánu. Names The following are examples of Hláka names: Chráò Eyúo Máíi, Dzá, Ewò-i-iyá, Iwáu Aé'eyá, Méya-Aì, Míyo-éya Hiómai, Náàiya-éya, Nà-éya Tió, Ssaeó, Súa-eyá. To the Tsolyánu they sound as if they are all vowels. Stereotypes Hláka are often seen as less intelligent than humans, or even as barely more smart than a clever animal. They make good scouts, given their ability to move fast and see great distances on the wing, but are too cowardly to be truly steady in that role. They can be easily distracted, but seem friendly enough. Their amiable nature means they will not long survive enslavement, soon pining away if kept in chains. The Reality Hláka are just as intelligent as humans, though the "wild" Hláka tend to have poor knowledge of human language and customs, sometimes giving ignorant humans the wrong impression. Most Hláka, wild or "civilized", are basically uninterested in human culture, wars, and concerns, but have their own concerns and interests. Seeing life from the air gives different perspectives, literally and metaphorically. Hláka who serve in Tsolyáni armies are more likely to acquire strong human language skills, as well as beginning to understand the human perspective on life. Hláka are physically quite fragile, with a flier's typical hollow bones. This is why they prefer not to get into close combat or risk return fire, though they are quite willing to hurl or drop missiles of all kinds from above. Hláka are overly chatty and easily distracted, two factors which reinforce most humans’ automatic prejudice against non-humans. Hláka rarely focus as much on tasks as humans would like. Combat Hláka are rarely brave when it comes to physical combat, being well aware of their own fragility. Even primitive Hláka will fight from the air, though, bombarding their foes with pebbles to harass them into leaving, or dropping larger rocks if the warning is ignored. Hláka serving in legions often refine these tactics, and add new ones of their own. Stand-Off Attack. This attack is based on old Hláka hunting and defense techniques. They swoop in at an altitude of almost 200m, so as to minimize the risk of return and ensure their own missiles are moving at terminal velocity on impact, fast enough to break skulls or smash through armor. They release the missiles 40m to 50m from their targets, then bank off to the side, never overflying their victims directly. The attack is inaccurate (-4 penalty on the attack roll), making it more useful to attack armies groups than individuals. A dropped rock deals 2d10 damage. If it misses, but strikes a hard surface, anyone within 5' will be dealt 1d6 damage from flying fragments. Low-Level Attack When attacking smaller groups or individuals, Hláka attempt to attack from behind, diving close and low then hurling javelins from around 10m altitude. During such an attack run, the Hláka could potentially throw more than one javelin, continuing the pass for up to 3 rounds, so long as each javelin has a different target. Clan and Lineage Most Hláka never get accepted into human clans, since they are largely uninterested in such things and rarely stay in human society long enough. There are no particular barriers to their entry, though, other than the same social barriers that make it tough for most non-humans to become clan members. Several Hláka have joined clans, in the past. Hláka, like other non-humans, will never be treated as full citizens in Tsolyáni society. Even one who joined a clan would not be treated so well as human clan members. Religion Hláka religion seems very primitive to most humans, apparently consisting of carrying rocks up mountains. In fact, this is done according to a complex astronomical calendar, with different colors of rock having different significance. A few Hláka join human religions, but rarely take such things seriously enough for the liking of most priests. Languages Hláka speak Hláka and one human language, usually Tsolyáni. Their own language seems to humans to consist of nothing more than squeaks, hoots, and whistles. D&D3.5 Empire of the Petal Throne for 3rd edition D&D by Sammy Grimes Strength -2, Constitution -2, Dexterity +4, Wisdom -4 · Base Speed (land) 20 feet per round · Hlaka have a +4 racial bonus to all spot checks. Hlaka only suffer a -1 penalty to spot checks every 25 feet of distance instead of every 10 feet for other characters. · Expanded Field of Vision: Hláka have a 270-degree sphere of sight, allowing them an almost perfect view of creatures that might otherwise flank them. Thus, flanking opponents gain only a +1 bonus on their attack rolls, and anyone is denied their sneak attack ability because they do not lose their Dexterity bonus (but they may still sneak attack them if they are caught flat-footed). Their Spot and Search checks gain a +2 enhancement bonus. Concurrently, they take a –2 penalty on saves against all gaze attacks. Flight. Hlaka have a flight speed of 40 ft (good). A Hlaka's fly speed is 40 ft (average) in light armor and drops to 30 ft (poor) in medium armor. A Hlaka cannot fly when wearing heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. As long as a Hlaka is conscious · and able to use its wings, it never takes damage from a fall. Instead, it simply takes flight or glides safely to the ground. If the Hlaka cannot use its wings, it takes falling damage as normal. · Extra limb. The Hlaka have a prehensile tail which can handle a weapon at normal two-weapon penalties. It has a spike that can do 1d4 damage when not wielding a weapon. D&D5e Traits Ability Score Increase: +2 DEX Age. Languages. Hláka speak Hláka and one human language, usually Tsolyáni. Their own language seems to humans to consist of nothing more than squeaks, hoots, and whistles. Size. Your average 4 feet tall and between 40 to 45 lbs. Hláka wings are large, even when folded. This must be taken into account if they ever attempt to fit through narrow spaces. Your size is medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 20 feet. Your flying speed is 40 feet. Bladed Tail: Hláka have a powerful prehensile tail, terminating in a bony, rapier-like blade. You can use your tail as a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. You do 1d6 + StR or DEX (Finesse) Piercing damage. Hláka often apply poison to their tails.